Sasunaru drabbles
by teenagesuperheroes
Summary: just a couple off drabbles hope you like them
1. white and blue pin striped pajamas

**So I'm bored and pissed that I got a stupid ass hair cut from this piece of shit barber who cut it to low so I thought…hmm the only way to relax my need for vengeance and homicide is to… write Sasunaru yoai fanfiction of course heh heh {boyxboy} don't like it why the fuck are you here.**

**Sakura pov.**

My daily routine consists of:

**Waking up at 5:00 a.m. sharp **

**Brushing teeth thoroughly**

**Studying ninja fundamental scrolls **

**Brushing my hair 150 times (for every side of my long hair)**

And my most favorite one **going over to Sasuke's house to do his laundry**

I was 69 brushes away from being finished then I'd head out with my hand weaved basket to collect Sasuke's dirty laundry to go wash in the lake.

A chill ran down my spine, something was wrong, terribly wrong.

**Inner Sakura:** SASUKES IN DANGER.

"I'm sure it's nothing" I shrug it off.

**Inner Sakura: **IT'S NOT NOTHING WE GOT TO GO HELP SASUKE

"Sasuke-kun is fine, besides I'm not done brushing my hair"

**Inner Sakura: **SCREW YOUR HAIR, DO YOU LOVE SASUKE?

"Of course I do"

**Inner Sakura: **THEN YOU MARCH YOUR ASS OVER THERE TO SEE IF HE'S OKAY

"…Your right, I must go confirm Sasuke is okay".

I stop in the middle of brushing and got dressed in a hast. Before I open my front door I made a quiet statement.

"Whoever has harming my beloved will have me to deal with"

**Inner Sakura: **I'LL FUCKING BASH THEIR GODDAMN SKULL IN AND DANCE ON THEIR CHILDRENS BLOOD!

The morning air was crisp and refreshing. The walk to Sasuke's was always about 5 minute, I was deep in thought coming up with different possibilities of why Sasuke would be in trouble then I landed on one.

One of Naruto's pranks went too far.

This really set in me because it's possible, maybe he accidently released heavy boulders and Sasuke couldn't dodge them in time, or he ambushed Sasuke using his shadow clone jutsu. With Naruto you never know with his impulsivity, he always screws things up especially when I'm trying to be alone with Sasuke. And he thinks he has a chance with me HA! I wouldn't even give that obnoxious nuisance the time of day, sure he's an exceptional shinobi but still he doesn't compare to Sasuke, who also is fed up with Naruto's gimmicks, I see how Sasuke scowls at Naruto giving him the evil eye all the time when he stares at him he shares my hatred for that fox faced devil, that's one of the many reasons why we shoud be together.

**Inner sakura: **SAKUSASU FOREVER.

I finally got to his place, it was a simple flat, a one-bedroom small house. I rigorously knocked on the door my left hand tightly gripping the basket I was carrying due to worry.

In 3 minutes the door slowly creped open to reveal a tired looking Uchiha, he wore white and blue pin stripped pajama bottoms, he was shirtless.

I gasped at the sight of Sasuke's lean abs (wow this is really impressive for a 14 year-old), his eyes were covered by his hair.

"-the hell are you doing here Sakura" his voice low and sexy.

"I uh came to see if you had any laundry, or to see if you were in a life threatening situation" I say in a huff.

"… What" obviously he was confused.

"I got this chill see then-".

"SAAASUUKKEEE", I was interrupted by whiny familiar voice.

Naruto appeared beside Sasuke. He his blond hair covered his sky blue eyes and he wore the same tired expression Sasuke had.

The fact that Naruto was in Sasuke's house at 5 in the morning didn't shock me, the fact that he was cuddling his head in Sasuke's neck didn't shock me, what caused me to completely FREAK THE FUCK OUT was:

The pajamas bottoms that Sasuke was recently wearing was a two piece pajama outfit bottoms and a button up top

I have seen Sasuke wear the whole outfit plenty of times

Finally the thing worthy of complete mind blow was that **NARUTO WAS WEARNG THE TOP TO THE BOTTOMS SASUKE WAS WEARING, WHITE BLUE PIN STRIPES.**

Not only that but it wasn't fully button and the collar part was sliding down Naruto shoulder making him look uber uke.

"You damn teme it got cold in your bed when you left" Naruto said in a low feminine whine. "Who was at the duh-" he stopped and jolted his head from the Uchiha when his eyes came to me.

"Umm" "uh" "er" "ehh" both Sasuke and Naruto said in unison.

Sasuke's eyes matched Naruto's wide and nervous as he continued the "uhs" and "ums". Then suddenly both their eyes narrowed and their mouths poked out, and Sasuke then slowly and awkwardly closes the door with them having the same expression as the door shut, leaving me outside in horror, terror and confusion.

**So what did you think did you like it please say you like it I will not eat ice cream for a week if you don't like it jk =b I couldn't go a week without ice cream that's inhuman **


	2. tell me you love me

**I guess this is a drabble a short sasunaru so yeah lets begin**

Sasuke and Naruto were laying on Sasuke's king sized bed, it was a quiet and contempt afternoon, they got back from a B-ranked mission yesterday and decided to whine down and be lazy all day.

"Tell me you love me", Naruto demanded breaking the comfortable silence. Sasuke raised his head from the book he was reading; he wore a confused look on his face.

"What?" he wasn't really paying attention to Naruto, his eyes were glued to the pages in the book. "I said tell me you love me, Sasuke, Sasu-", Naruto climbs on top of Sasuke closes his book and stares at him seriously.

"What, why" Sasuke was growing irritated. "It's a simple statement,I love you, see it's easy just say it" Naruto wouldn't give and Sasuke knew it.

"We've been dating for 6 months now", "And it's been the best 6 months of my life, so just say it, say you love me" Naruto replied.

"No" Sasuke stated bluntly.

"No?" Naruto was surprised by this. "-the hell do you mean no?"

"I shouldn't have to say it, the time that I've put into this relationship should suffice" Sasuke meant every word then he open his book to read.

Naruto closes it.

"I don't care what you've put in, I always tell you I love you probable every other day and when I ask for you to say it back, give me some kind of reassurance you decline". Naruto was straddling Sasuke now.

"What's with the sudden need for emotional assurance, it's like you got needy out of the blue" Sasuke was now intrigued as to where this was going.

"It's not that I got needy it's that, okay on our mission when we had to infiltrate that abandon church because of rumors of rogue ninja's clandestinely making plans of revenge on Konoha, I got to thinking what if something goes wrong, and one of us gets caught in the cross fire, would we die knowing the other one loved us then I thought how you would due to the fact that, like I said before, I constantly tell you I love but then I thought would I know that you love _me?". _Naruto's voice dripped with seriousness.

"…That's stupid" Sasuke states bluntly.

"What".

"That's stupid, how could you say that you wouldn't know, we both are probable the best shinobi in Konoha, over the years we've been taught to take in consideration every piece of information we get our hands on and make a decision based off of it while also embedding the art of reading and understanding the hidden message within the message, you have strategically planned out your wins in every battle that came your way so when your untimely death comes you can't tell that a person who has spent 6 _months_ with you loves you?, you're a bigger dobe than I thought" Sasuke says nonchalant then open his book again.

Naruto closes it.

"How could you say that? are you that much of an inconsiderate asshole?!" Naruto was filled with anger.

"…yes" Sasuke open his book to continue reading.

Naruto closes it again.

"What now"

"If you don't tell me you love me I'm leaving Konoha and I won't come back I swear to god" Naruto's eyes were challenging.

"Fine" Sasuke states opening his book.

"Fine" Naruto leaves.

Sasuke continues to read, as he hears Naruto packing and cursing him out under his breath. This wasn't going to last long, Naruto will pack walk toward the door then stop unpack and then cuddle up next to Sasuke pouting uke like, Sasuke new Naruto's bluff like the back his hand.

After packing up quickly Naruto walk toward the door then stopped. Sasuke was mentally giving himself a high-five until he herd the door open. Turning his head toward that direction he saw Naruto exit then slamming the door.

Quiet.

"Okay minor setback but he should be coming back anytime just trying to psyche me out is all" Sasuke thought out loud.

10 minutes passed.

Sasuke was now staring at the door with wide eyes.

5 minutes passed.

"Fuck!" he grabs his shoes and bolt.

"That goddamn dobe, where the hell could he be, sonafobitch takes things to seriously". Sasuke was running all over Konoha like a mad man. He was out there for hours asking people if the seen Naruto, going up to Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, hell he even asked Sai who he despises for liking Naruto, but all he's attempts had no such luck.

I finally made his way back home, it was beginning to get dark. Approaching his door he sighed with relief when he seen Naruto standing by it, he immediately ran to him.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU GODDAMN DOBE I WAS WORRIED SICK,YOU WANT ME TO SAY IT FINE, I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING EVEN IF IT HURTS ME I LOVE YOU, AND IF YOU'D DIE YOU CAN BE ASSURED THAT I WOULD CRY AT YOUR FUNERAL AND FIND WHOEVER KILLED YOU AND TORTURE THEM SO MUCH THAT THEY WOULD KILL THEIR OWN MOTHERS WIVES HUSBAN AND CHILDREN FOR DEATH I,I love you okay" Sasuke was now hugging Naruto weeping Naruto was crying too, like an idiot over this fluff.

"Where you anyway" Sasuke whispered.

"I have literally been here the whole time, you must've not seen me when you barged out heh heh" Naruto gave Sasuke his trademark giggle.

They both entered the house and laid in the king-sized bed, both were tired from the previous circumstance and were whining down.

"Tell me you love me" Naruto demands breaking the comfortable silence.

Sasuke then closes his book looks Naruto right in the eyes intensity filled them.

"I love you" then he kisses Naruto on the fore head.

**Awwww that was nice and it felt good writing it.**


End file.
